drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Morrigan
Name: Serena Morrigan Place of Birth/Raising: Saldaea Physical Description: Has short black hair, tousled and pixie like. Serena hails from Saldaea, which her slanted green eyes show. She has quite a temper and is never afraid to stand somebody up that she thinks has insulted her. Stands 5'6 in her boots with a seductive heel. Every day she dresses in a fine coat and matching breeches. Petite appearance, she can become feisty in one of her tempests of anger. She also has a small scar under her right eye. = Character History = Serena shook her head. This was definately the last time she wanted to have to prove to the filthy swine of men looking up from their fusty cups full of malted ales and fermented wines. She definately knew the forbidden dance of Saldaea. There was no way she was going to risk being kicked out of another inn, especially because some wealthy drunken men wanted her to perform the forbidden sa'soura. A man adorned in silken shirts stained with old liquor moved to approach her. His leather shoes, Man Slippers, as Serena called them, stuck to some dried honey from the floorboards of the inn, she noticed the gaping glances of the other patrons, as he fell with a loud thump. "Honestly, people there is nothing here to gape at! Haven't you seen another man taken down by his own arrogant drunkeness?" With a flourish of her hand the delicate fan she had be using, disappeared up one of her sleaves. More passers-by dropped their mouths in expressionless wonder at the little trick she pulled. Since Serena had decided to pick up and leave Saldaea, Since she had nothing left there anyways, her life seemed to become more and more curious. Living so close to the Blight was something Saldaeans were supposed to be used to, but losing your whole family wasn't something that happened every day. It was true, she had been prepared each day to fight against the Trollocs, she had also been through many fueds between noble families. But now? Her name meant nothing. With the Dragons Fang painted on her door, the Trollocs raided within days. So what? Who cares if she wasn't the easiest kid to get along with. So what if she was only 15 and another woman of twice her age had already tried to shave her head for approaching the other woman's chosen male. Serena recovered the blue silken fan embroidered with silver. Her mother had given this to her just days before they were all chaotically murdered. "Myrdrall.."She massacred From the table over a woman in Green and blue silken skirts peered at Serena over her tea-cup. Steam rising and curling above her dark eyes. There was something about her face that seemed odd and slightly serene, it caught Serena's attention quickly. Without futher notice, the rustling of skirts became adamant and soft slippered shoes approached Serena. "Girl, I was watching your quick motions with your fans. I would have to be a fool to not see that you carry may be capable of manouvering more than one and your skill is quite good. There was something about your concentration that sparked my interest. Other than the fact that you are quite young and seem to be out traveling on your own. Do not think I have not noticed." With that the woman stood up and motioned for Serena to follow her. Suppressing a gulp, she picked up her things and followed the woman. I would have to be a fool to not know this woman for Aes Sedai. Burn me! What can I do but follow her!With a whispered oath she followed close behind. In a small nook built into the hallway of the inn, the Aes Sedai motioned for Serena to sit, and pulled a curtain. Proudly taking a seat across from the girl the woman spoke," Child, I have a notion you recognize me for who, or shall I say, 'what' I am." The woman quickly introduced herself and mentioned something about warding the tiny place off. Something about 'even wolves have ears'. Serena was told that it was very important that she pay close attention and trust the Aes Sedai. Remaining calm, Serena closed her eyes and did exactly as the woman told her. What else could she do but trust the only person that had found interest in her since her family had all passed?"Now child,I want you to concentrate on something familiar, like a flower bud, a gem or a piece of jewelry. Imagine everything about it, picture it as if you could hold it in your hand." Serena pictured the gem enlayed of the hilt of the knife she had seen the women of her family carry. It was a Moonstone. When suddenly, "Aha! Just as I thought! Serena Morrigan, How would you like to come test at the White Tower of Tar Valon? If I am correct, and I may not be. But to my knowledge, you may need to be enlisted in the Novice book right away." Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios